That Will Never Happen
by Hanachana
Summary: Consider for a single second that instead of Alciel, Satan's loyal servant, it was the Hero determined to kill him that arrived to Tokyo with the helpless demon. - Oneshot. Hero and Demon King team up! Challenge. AU.


**Challenge by Mysterioustgexpert. All credit goes to this person!**

 _Pairings: MaouxEmi._

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything borrowed from Hataraku Maō-sama!/The Devil Is a Part-Timer!**

 **Warnings: Slight language.**

* * *

 **Hataraku Maou-sama!:**

 **That Will Never Happen**

Oneshot

" **Humans! For now I shall grant you Ente Isla.**

 **But I shall return.**

 **And when I do,**

 **I will seize this continent and rule over you all!"**

Satan Jacob declared his rule over Ente Isla after he'd risen to the sky with his giant bat-like wings spread on both sides of his body. His threatening form looked down on the humans once more before entering the portal he'd created to escape his humiliating defeat.

After his master, the ever loyal demon general Alciel followed Satan toward the portal. He was just about to enter it, when something stopped his movement. A sword thrown by right in front of him.

The suprising turn of events threw Alciel off balance as he turned to face the threched witch who had blocked his way. The demon could barely react before the Hero, dressed in her Holy Demon-repelling Armor, launched toward him with no weapon, but a fire burning in her eyes.

" **Like I'd let you escape, Satan!"**

She yelled as she allowed the thrown Holy sword, Better Half, to return to her hand. Alciel clenched his teeth together. He hadn't been expecting the Hero to reach them so quickly and wasn't ready to continue the battle. The Hero, also known as Emilia Justina, quickly distracted Alciel with her movements and allowed her companions to attack the demon.

During the time Emilia's subordinates took to fight against Alciel she managed to get into the portal Satan was trying to escape through. After she got in succesfully just before the portal closed, she turned around to exclaim her succes to the companion that was supposed to have followed her.

" **We made it, Olba!**

…

 **Olba?"**

When Emilia finally realized that she seemed to be the only one to go through the portal with the King of Demons, she felt the bitter emotions of shock and fear coursing through her body. However, this was no time to hesitate. She was here with only one mission, the mission to slaughter Satan Jacob.

.

.

.

Emilia hadn't been sure of what to expect on the other side of the portal, but what she saw surely wasn't at all what she'd pictured.

The buildings around her touched the sky, the supposed streets were controlled by huge metal vessels. The streets were full of people, except for the part where the gate had opened. It was a street at the side of the road, and even if someone saw it, they surely wouldn't have believed their eyes.

The fuchsia-haired thin girl was utterly confused by the look of the city and had completely forgotten her heroic duty for the time being. Her blinks were ones of confusion and once most of it was gone, she turned around in order to see if the gate was still there. Like she had expected, it had closed after her.

" **Great, what now...?"** she spoke to herself as she de-materialized Better Half. And as soon as she did, she noticed something else that was peculiar.

Her magic, it was slipping away – she could barely grasp any of it. It registered to her immediately that the little she had shouldn't go to waste. The thought of opening a new gate crossed her mind.

 _Not until I've found the Overlord,_ she reminded herself.

" **Hero Emilia...?"** spoke a voice from behind her, making her jump a little even if her senses were alert because of the battle that occurred. She turned around in order to face the one who spoke to her in her language.

There was a man with black hair and devilishly red eyes looking at her with a surprised expression. And with a...

 _A mantle?_ Emilia blinked several times before she could even think of believing her own eyes. It was the Overlod, dressed in human skin and features. Multiple feelings arose inside Emilia, but the most urgent one was the immediate need to slaughter what she saw.

" **Die, you demon scum! I will not fall for your tricks!"** she exclaimed in a dramatic manner as she materialized Better Half once more in order to cut down her enemy. A look of panic flashed on the Overlord's face as he dodged the first attack.

.

.

.

Soon enough the great Hero of Ente Isla and the Demon Lord were sitting next to each other in a small office space. There were two chairs on that side of the desk separating them from a policeman, occupied by Emilia Justina and Satan Jacob. The former couldn't stop giving the latter one deadly stares – he was _Satan_ after all, yet there she was, sitting in a room with him, peacefully.

"Please explain to me why two cosplayers were fighting in the middle of the streets," the policeman spoke peacefully, trying to apply logic to the situation. "Someone might've gotten hurt."

" **Do you know what this man is saying, Hero Emilia?"** Satan Jacob asked in utter confusion.

" **Do not speak to me, scum. If the men in blue wouldn't have gotten in my way, I would've slashed open your chest!"** Emilia threatened, almost slashing her sword at him once more. **"Once we are released from this situation, I will surely finish you!"**

"Ah... You really don't speak any Japanese at all, do you?" the policeman questioned and rubbed is forehead in thought. "Too bad I failed my English classes in high school..." he mumbled to himself.

" **I barely have any magic left, but I suppose I can't do without using it..."** Satan spoke to himself, only to confuse Emilia. A red light flashed in his eyes as the policeman fell into a trance, to the Hero's horror.

" **W-what did you do to him?! If you hurt any of the humans, I won't hesitate to-!"**

" **Calm down, Hero, you're annoying me... I simply hypnotized him in order to learn where we are. Just be quiet for a moment,"** Satan insisted of his rival.

" **I do not take orders from you!"** Emilia hissed as she stood up on her chair and was going to materialize her sword once more. That's when she remembered...

 _I can't waste magic if I want to go back,_ she though, that being enough to stop her actions this time. She hesitated for a moment before sitting back down on her chair. It felt confusing to the demon near her, but he didn't want to waste more time and effort on taming the girl.

" **Now then, human, why don't you tell me about this world..."** And with those words a lot of new, necessary information was transferred.

* * *

They were standing outside the station now, their understanding of this world much better now. Even though it was that way, Emilia couldn't help but feel anxious about being helped by the Devil himself.

" **You... You..."** she hissed, her shoulders shaking in anger.

" **What is it? If you wish to take me down after being helped, that doesn't really make you a proper Hero at all, does it?"** Satan asked in disappointment as he looked up and down the girl. **"This means you owe me."**

" **You... DEMON!"** Emilia exclaimed, already feeling Better Half materialize. After seeing the shocked expression of her rival, however, she realized that she still didn't have any magic to spare. She swallowed her anger and stopped the materialization once more.

" **So it is as I guessed... You're losing your magic as well. I'm surprised you're still dressed in your Demon Repelling Armor, to be honest,"** the King of Demons pondered out loud.

" **I may not have enough energy to kill you right now, but that is only a delay! I will surely slit your throat, you maggot!"** Emilia exclaimed in anger and embarrasment.

" **Sure, sure... If you're able to gather enough magic before I take over this land,"** the Overlord declared in newly found confidence and a smile spread on his face. Emilia blinked in surprise as she studied the awfully human expression on his face.

" **You... Do not intend to take over Ente Isla anymore? I will not allow you to cause harm to** ** _any_** **humans-!"**

" **Then you will have to fight me, but right now, if we were to battle the police of this world would surely stop us again. Our resources for magic are too low for that kind of a thing,"** Satan explained. Emilia hated it, but she had to admit that he was right.

" **Don't you think I know that!"** she yelled. **"Seriously..."**

" **Maybe it was better if we were to part ways for the time being, Hero Emilia. There is no chance in Hell that we would get along enough to study this world together,"** Maou suggested. Emilia's hands clenched into fists.

" **You will cause harm to the people here if I am not there to make sure that-!"**

" **Didn't I already tell you that I would get caught by the police, as would you? If we want to live in this world, we need to live by its rules, Hero,"** Maou said, interrupting her again. **"You probably do not wish to help me on that and it is similar to myself as well when it comes to you. There is no point in the two of us being in the same place."** Emilia was angered and frustrated by the sudden turn of events, so frustrated that she almost burst into tears.

" **Fine then, Overlord! Have it your way! But know that I will not let you go this easily...!"** she yelled before turning around and marching away from the demon with a burning anger inside her. What could she have done in order to deserve these shameful conditions?

* * *

The following day was a lot of trouble for the Hero of Ente Isla. She was in a strange world she didn't know the language to and her appearance gathered her a lot of unwanted attention. Not only that, she had no choice but to _stalk_ the Overlord of her world – she couldn't engage him in battle, no matter of the horrors he had caused to her home and her land.

No matter how much death and suffering every human on Ente Isla had experienced.

It made Emilia downright angry. She boiled in anger. She didn't only boil, she nearly boiled over the edge of the kettle. Her hands had been clenched into fists for so long her blood almost stopped circulating.

Why did the Demon Lord look so human as well? That sparked so much quilt inside her every time she launched her sword at him. And that made her hate herself.

Emilia stopped in her tracks as Satan entered one of the strange buildings again. He had stopped at another one earlier as well, but it seemed like he caused no harm inside.

It was another thing that angered her. Why was the Great Demon Lord of Ente Isla playing by the rules of mere humans? _What was he planning_ that Emilia couldn't see through? Not knowing made her feel uncomfortable.

Not long passed before Satan came out of the building, the Hero continuing her quest of monitoring him. It was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

It was the second day the Hero and the Demon Lord were inhabiting the planet Earth and the city of Tokyo in Japan. The hunger was getting to Emilia and she felt like she was out of options. She had no choice but to lower herself to the horrifying fate awaiting her.

During the past day Satan had assumed a new name and an apartment called _Villa Rosa Sasazuka apartment 201_. He called it "Castle Overlord", Emilia had noted to her disappointment.

 _How lame..._ she thought as she angrily looked at the downright crappy building the former Demon Lord was now a resident of. She was angry, because she had no choice but to ask her rival for help – the rival that had cost her everything – and she was already in debt to him.

Emilia held back tears as she climbed up the staircase of the wretched building, only to slip midway up the steps.

* * *

" **To think that the Hero would seek my help,"** the Demon Lord, now dressed in cheap clothing of Japan, greeted Emilia at the door of his house. She hadn't even had time to knock before the door had opened in front of her.

" **S-Satan...!"** she exclaimed in surprise.

" **Oh, I heard you fall down the stairs... You alright?"** the Demon Lord asked in a non-compassionate tone.

" **D-d-don't screw with me, you filthy demon!"** Emilia yelled in disgust. **"How dare you speak to me that way..."** she said while a color redder than her hair took over her face.

" **I see you're having trouble adapting to this world,"** Satan pointed out as he looked at her Ente Islan attire. The color on Emilia's face grew more and more noticeable.

" **D-Demon Lord... I... Have no choice but to ask for your help..."** Emilia said, the built-up frustration obvious in her manner of speaking. Her eyes were firmly staring at the floor beneath her feet.

" **Ah, I'll teach you Japanese. No problem,"** Satan replied, startling Emilia with his answer. She looked at him with bewilderment in her eyes.

" **If... If you're lying to me right now-!"**

" **No, it's just... I don't think it'd be a bad thing to have the Hero of Ente Isla owe me,"** the Demon Lord smirked before letting the Hero inside his apartment.

" **This... Really is a terrible way to live..."** she muttered to herself in defeat.

* * *

During the following days both the Hero and the Demon King learnt new things about Japan and themselves – it turned out that Satan, or now Sadao Maou, couldn't survive without food any longer.

Emilia was a quick learner and already had a grasp on the basics of the language used in the country after a few days of practise. She also cooked food for the two of them after they learnt about the stores and cooking mannerisms of Earth.

They weren't saved from occasional, no, _hourly_ quarrels however. The life of a demon and a half-angel together wasn't a simple one, but Emilia – well, currently Emi Yusa – felt like she had no choice for now and Maou tolerated her for unknown reasons.

Very soon Maou started looking for work around the town and obtained new information about it every day. He got more and more curious about this world occupied by humans and that way grew an interest towards humans as well. He would sometimes ask Emi strange questions that would set her off like wildfire, no matter how innocent they were.

Emi felt very confused about the kindness of the Demon Lord and didn't know how to respond to his actions anymore. She _could not_ forget what he had done on Ente Isla, but she still couldn't help the quilt in her heart... The quilt of trying to kill him.

.

.

.

It was a normal weekday when Maou had come back from searching for a job. He was now at the store looking for something for Emi to cook. They truly felt like a newlywed couple, though if he were to say that out loud around the Hero he would surely lose his head.

Maou was placing his groceries on the cash line one by one until the basket on his arms was completely empty. After that he was trying to grab one of the shopping cones-

Only to find his hand under another one.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the male voice behind him apologized as he pulled his hand back in slight embarrasment. Maou met the taller person's smile.

"It's quite alright," Maou replied in fluent Japanese. The casheer alerted Maou's attention as he was about to finish scanning his products.

* * *

Maou was now standing outside the store, finding cover under the small ledge under the doors. He hadn't even realized the sky was cloudy before, but now it was raining like there was no tomorrow. He sighed, thinking about ways to get out of it dry – none of them were sufficient however.

Maou took a quick look to his side when he saw that the person who was standing behind him on the line stopped under the ledge as well.

"Awh, crap... I didn't think it would start raining," the tall man sighed, obviously wondering if he should step out into the rain or not.

"Same here... But maybe it'll stop in a while," Maou spoke in a hopeful voice.

" **If only I had my magic..."** Now, for anyone else in the store the two men were in, that mutter would've sounded like incomprehensible gibberish. However, for Sadao Maou – Demon King Satan Jacob – that was one of the tongues used in his home world that he knew all too well.

 _I-it can't be...!_ Maou thought in surprise as he suddenly studied the other male more carefully. After a moment of analyzing the blond hair, golden eyes and other features of the human, Maou had no choice but to admit that there was any way that it could've been anyone else.

"Alciel...?" he suddenly asked, to the surprise of the other person.

"S-Satan-sama?!" Alciel exclaimed as soon as he recognized his master. "So...! I found you! And you've been lessened into a mere form of a human as well! Milord, it is so good to see you again!" he yelled, gathering unwanted looks from the people on the sreets. Maou stared at one of his Demon Generals in shock.

"I didn't think you'd find me this quickly!" Maou exclaimed in surprise. "I must say I'm impressed – and you've adapted to the Japanese lifestyle as well."

"It was by mere chance that I managed to find Satan-sama in this city! If God weren't our enemy, I'd thank him now...!" Alciel explained in maybe too much of an awe. That made Maou sweat slightly.

"Is that so...? Well, I'm glad that you found me... Um... Are you out of magic as well?" Maou questioned.

"I regret to inform so, Milord. I had to use all of my magic in order to fit into this world," Ashiya explained in a regretful tone.

"Well... I suppose I have no choice but to take you to my place and strategize," Maou thought out loud. "It'd be better if we lived in the same place for now."

"I will do all the necessary arrangements, Satan-sama."

"Oh, no – it's Sadao Maou in this world," Maou explained in a modest manner.

.

.

.

Maou had been panicking since the moment he first saw Ashiya, but now his worries really rose to the surface. He had given Alciel his adress and was waiting for the man to pop up at any moment. The only thing was, he hadn't told his general anything about his temporary alliance with the Hero. He was too scared to find out his reaction.

"Would you stop strolling around the...! The..." Emi started her sentence sitting calmly in front of the low table in the six tatami apartment. "The..." she stuttered, stopping her complaint as she couldn't find the right Japanese word.

"Room," Maou said nonchalantly as he kept rubbing his hair in worry.

"I don't need your help, _Demon King_! I can... Man... Mana- Uh... I can say words without help!" the Hero yelled in a frustrated manner and in broken Japanese as she was about to stand up from her spot in anger. The magazine she was flipping through rustled in her hands.

"Of course, of course," Maou mumbled as he worriedly looked at the tatami. Emi calmed down from her hissy fit just for a second to wonder what was going through his head.

"Seriously, do you need seem so sus... Suspicious. I am trying relax here," she complained as she turned back to her magazine, trying to unbend the pages she destroyed. That didn't help Maou's worrying at all. He looked at the Hero from the corner of his eye, sighing in defeat. He had to be quiet if he wanted to panic, otherwise the current peace would be lost in an instant.

Then, there was a ring of the doorbell, making Maou jump in surprise.

"Geez, calm down already!" Emi demanded as the man acted too odd. "Just the door..."

"Um, E-Emi, there's something you need to know before I answer the door..." Maou said, though he was interrupted by another ring of the bell.

"Whatever, me get it then, lazy ass demon..." Emi's sentence became unclear muttering toward the end of it. She got up from her spot at the floor and strolled over to the door, making shivers go up Maou's spine.

"Wait, Emi, no-!" But it was too late. The Hero opened the door, revealing a tall blond man looking down at her with a closed umbrella in his hand. He blinked a couple of times in surprise of the face.

"Oh, do I have the wrong apartment?" Alciel asked in a casual manner, leaving the half-angel looking at him in confusion.

"Um, de- Depends. Who you here to see?" Emi asked, her Japanese still broken. Alciel spread a warm smile on his lips.

"A man by the name of Sadao Maou wouldn't happen to-" he interrupted himself as Maou timidly showed up at the door behind Emi. Alciel's eyes widened in surprise. "M-Maou-sama! You didn't tell me anything about living with a woman...!" he exclaimed.

"Maou... Sama?" Emi spoke to herself very slowly. _Wait, this man, he isn't a-_

"Uh, this is what I wanted to tell you about, Emi... Ashiya. Um. Emilia. Alciel," Maou spoke awkwardly as he already backed a few steps away from the no doubt soon to be angry Hero.

"Alci-"

"Emi-"

Neither of them could finish the word. They both stared at each other in confusion, and then, shock. The final stage was straight out blown up anger.

"YOU DEMON! HOW DARE YOU BRING ONE OF YOUR GENERALS HERE! DO YOU INTEND TO CONQUER JAPAN ALREADY?!" Emilia yelled in perfect Japanese – when she was angry seemed to be the only time her sentences weren't uncomprehensible on some level. "I WILL SLAUGTER EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU FILTH!" she continued, materializing her sword with the last of her power and swinging it at Alciel.

"NO, YOU WRETCH! YOU WILL NOT LAY A FINGER ON MY LIEGE! HOW DARE YOU INVADE HIS CASTLE IN SUCH A SLITHERY WAY? YOU WILL PAY!" Alciel retorted, lifting up his umbrella like a sword, dodging the Hero's first attack.

"YOU HAVE NO SAY HERE, DEMON! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED YOUR MASTER! HE WILL ONLY BRING CHAOS AND DESTRUCTION TO THIS LAND-"

"YOU GUYS, WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Maou exclaimed, both the Hero and the Demon General stopping in their tracks and turning to look toward the Overlord.

"You have no right to order me around, demon!" Emilia spat, swooshing her sword through the air in an uncontrolled motion.

"I helped you out, consider it as payback!" the Demon King shot back, making the female grow quiet in sudden embarrasment. He sighed deeply before continuing. "Ashiya, I have been helping out the Hero... She had no place to go and I just couldn't leave her out in the streets without even knowing the language," Maou explained in a calm manner.

"B-b-but Maou-sama! Do you realize who you have just helped?!" Alciel exclaimed in frustration. "She is the one who's set out to _kill you_ , Milord!" He pointed at the redhead as he spoke. Emi flinched at the pointing. Usually she wouldn't have cared, but at the moment she was in deep shock. Not just that, she felt _betrayed_ and _humiliated_. She couldn't do anything but stare at the floor and hold back her tears.

"Ashiya, will you... Will you just wait for us inside the apartment for a moment? I promise I will explain it all to you," Maou said as he stepped into the hallway, pulling the still shocked Emi with him. She was too out of it to resist.

"My Liege... I... Will do as you ask," Alciel complied as the door closed between them. Maou took a deep breath before turning to Emi. He was sure to let go of her arm before starting to talk to her.

"Emi, I should've told you before... In order to avoid this," he spoke calmly. Emi snapped up her head, tears filling her eyes.

"Y-you! Demon King-!" she cried, wiping her tears into the palm of her hand. Her eyes filled with more straight away, so there really was no point to that at all. "How dare say things like that! You- Do you think you just saved me from a battle! Do you think I'll be thankful!"

"Uh..." Maou was taken aback by her reaction. "I did it more in order to not get in trouble with the police again... It really wasn't for your sake. Though, I did feel a little bad for not telling you..." he said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrasment.

"That-! How dare you! You have no right...!" Emi exclaimed in tears, trying to speak through her bad Japanese and sobs that were hard to hold back anymore. "Why... Why you treat everything around you so kindly... You the Demon King... Why don't you bring destruction and unhappiness..." she sobbed.

"I-I..." Maou stared at her in shock.

"Why...! Why did you kill my father! You have no right to make me feel _bad_ about wanting to kill you!" she cried, sparkly tears falling from her eyes to the floor of the hallway. Her hands were shaking so much the Holy Sword she was carrying fell to the ground and de-materialized in an instant.

"You... Feel that way...?" the clueless male asked in shock. He didn't know what to say to the Hero when she was like this.

"Your armies burned down my village! My father's fields! My... My father... And countless others... You have no right... T-to live such righteous life here! But yet... _I don't have the right to kill you_..." she said, wiping away the tears that were strolling down her face in streams. She was shaking all over and stopped trying to speak.

"I... I'm sorry," Maou said, his eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair. Emilia snapped her head up in order to study his expression – he seemed... Serious.

"D-dont play with me-!"

"I'm not. I really am sorry. I didn't want things to end up the way they are..." Maou said, making eye contact with her emerald green eyes. She flinched and stepped back.

"I... Won't be back..." she suddenly said in an eerie tone. She wiped away her tears in one go and turned away from the Demon King, her shaking completely seized.

"Emi?" Maou asked in surprise at her reaction.

"You keep living with Alciel, you stupid idiot!" she suddenly exclaimed in anger as she ran off. Maou couldn't pitch in another word before she had disappeared, the door slamming closed after her. He just stood there, staring after her, realizing that one of his arms was still stretched out toward her.

.

.

.

The following weeks Emi learnt to survive in Japan on her own. She didn't want to admit that, maybe, _just maybe_ , she had spent some more time at Maou's house then she'd even needed to. She knew she hated him, she knew that, but...

Emi put away her pained thoughts as she stepped inside her new apartment. The rent wasn't too bad, especially since she had just gained a well paying job at the Docodemo Call Center. She closed the door after her, picturing all kinds of new furniture inside.

"That's where I'm going to set a couch..." she spoke to herself in deep thought and threw her bag on the floor in a tired manner. She then collapsed sitting on the floor and turned on the flat screen television she had bought. Well, techically she bought it in installments, since she hadn't had her first paycheck yet.

She leaned against the wall and just as she got comfortable, she heard her phone go off. A frustrated sigh left her lips as she crawled over to her bag and took out the device, answering it swiftly.

"Emi Yusa speaking," she answered in a neutral tone.

"Oh, hi Yusa-san! It's me, Rika Suzuki. I just called to see if you're liking your new apartment," the cheery voice greeted. Rika was a co-worker of Emi's who had immediately taken an interest in the redheaded ex-hero. She seemed like a pleasant person, so Emi gladly spoke to her.

"Hi, Suzuki-san. Yes, I love it! I'm so thankful you told me about this place," Emi said, Rika's cheery tone of voice catching like the common cold. "I couldn't have done as well without you."

"You flatter me, Yusa-san... Uh, could I start calling you Emi?" she asked in a soft voice.

* * *

Emi was completely exhausted. Her day at work had been very tiring and after that she had gone out with Rika. She had also found the perfect couch for her apartment that she had immediately bought, well, in installments like the TV. The point was that it was moved to her apartment immediately and she had to carry it upstairs with her helpful co-worker.

She was now lying down on the futon laid down in her bedroom, staring at the ceiling with tired eyes. She couldn't wait to finally fall asleep.

However, something wouldn't leave her thoughts – or rather _someone_.

Emilia twisted and turned between her sheets as the unpleasant thoughts wouldn't leave her head no matter what. All the feelings of pain and frustration were brought up with the simple name of that person.

" _Maou_..." she quietly whispered to herself, her cheeks lighting up bright pink right away. "N-no!" she hissed in anger as she got up into a sitting position and threw off her cover. "I-I will not allow that jerk to take away my sleep-!"

She sighed in defeat as she realized that the thoughts weren't going away anytime soon, at least if her only method of getting rid of them was yelling. She collapsed back on the bed and hugged her pillow, allowing the tears to touch the corners of her eyes. She hated him, yet she couldn't help but harbour all these feelings for him...

The way he was kind to everyone around him. The way he worked hard in order to achieve a job. The way he helped his _enemy_ when no one else would. That made her stomach twist in discomfort. She couldn't help but think,

" _What if it were under different circumstances that we met... What if I weren't the Hero and he the King of Demons I'm destined to slaughter..."_

Her cheeks took the color of red again as she turned onto her other side and mentally screamed at herself. That was something unthinkable. That would never happen.

 _That will never happen._

* * *

 **Though this isn't my favorite pairing, I found the challenge intriguing and decided to take part in it. Please review? ^^**


End file.
